A Real life Admiral Paul, Full title in summary
by EmpressJono
Summary: A Real life Admiral Paul, on an alien Copy of the USS Sovereign. The movie. It's a sequel of sorts, loosely based on the Galaxy Quest movie. It's a Star Trek one with one of my other stories in it. OC/OC - Married.


**This story is based on Galaxy Quest. The movie and series, that parodies Star Trek. I decided to create a Star Trek one. It's a movie. It's a sequel to the now my story. Star Trek the Adventures of Commodore - Later Admiral Paul going through the Dominion war and beyond.**

**Prologue.**

**2384.**

**The Cardassian/Romulan war is nearly at it's end and the crew of the Sovereign are almost finished with the enemy fleet.**

**The Bridge of the USS Sovereign, Flagship of Admiral Paul.**

**Admiral Paul spins around in his chair to face the tactical officer, Commander Worf. Captain Jones looks up at him. While Counselor Anderson continues to monitor things.**

"**Mr Worf. Fire a full spread of Quantum Torpedoes on the Romulan Flagship." He says.**

"**Yes sir." Worf says.**

**Outside the ship.**

**The Romulan Warbird Romulas's hull collapses under the fire of the Quantums.**

**Inside the ship.**

"**Order the Romulan/Cardassian fleet to surrender." Paul snaps at the helm officer. "The Romulan Flagship is destroyed."**

"**They've surrendered." Holly says.**

"**AND CUT!!" A man off view says.**

**In reality, this was a TV Series.**

**2015.**

**Paul Rhodes, AKA Admiral Paul relaxes.**

**Michael Dorn AKA Worf, looks at him.**

"**You pulled that off perfectly." Hannah Jones, the one who plays Captain Jones says.**

"**Of course I did, I wrote the whole script you know." Paul says sighing.**

"**It's a shame it's over." Michael says.**

**Paul nods.**

**Hannah stands and throws her arms around Paul.**

"**Thanks." Hannah says. "For giving me a chance to be around you again. After I left you."**

**Paul smiles and kisses her on the forehead.**

**Leona Anderson, AKA Counselor Leona Anderson stands too and walks over.**

"**This is it then, no more episodes?" She snaps.**

"**Leona, I only wrote this entire series for the Romulan/Cardassian War." Paul says.**

**Michael walks over and offers his hand to shake. Paul nods and takes it.**

"**Good luck." He says.**

**Paul, Hannah and Leona walk out. Michael sighs and walks out too.**

**End of prologue.**

**The year is 2034.**

**Paul Rhodes sighs as he looks at his mail. His wife, Hannah Jones walks out towards him.**

"**What's wrong?" She asks.**

"**Fan mail. God, 19 years and they still love me." Paul mutters.**

**Hannah laughs.**

"**It's not that bad. But then again, you played a guy that led the Federation into a new light from the Dark Ages of Post-Dominion War, into a powerful organization again." Hannah says. "I guess you won't get away from it fully."**

"**Hey, Hey, HEY!!" A boy says running up to them. "Your Admiral Paul. From Star Trek the Adventures of the USS Sovereign. Your a legend around here, your biggest fan base is here."**

**Paul curses under his breath.**

"**It's just our Bad luck." Hannah says. "You wanted to get away from the Fans and we land in the biggest area of fans."**

**The Boy realizes that they really don't want to be bothered.**

"**Look, please have our Phone Number. Who knows, you might want some fans one day." The boy says.**

**Paul takes it and pockets it. The boy runs off.**

"**That going in the bin?" Hannah asks.**

"**No, where the rest go eventually." Paul says.**

**They walk into the house and dissapear. They reappear in a room with an open door.**

"**Hmm." Paul says.**

"**It's an open door." Hannah says. "No windows or anything."**

**Paul spots a rock on the ground and throws it into the doorway. Only to have it destroyed by a flash of light at the doorway.**

"**What was that?" Hannah asks.**

"**If Star Trek was real, I'd say that was a forcefield." Paul mutters. "Like the ones in the series."**

**Hannah looks at Paul.**

"**Ok, not a good idea to just go into it then." Hannah says.**

**Paul shakes his head. He then spots something. He walks over to it and opens a hidden compartment. He has a look at the circuitry.**

"**If I didn't know better, I'd say this was an ODN-Relay." Paul mutters. "The ones you'd find on old Federation ships in Star Trek."**

**Hannah walks over.**

"**How?" Hannah asks.**

**Paul switches a wire or two and a flash comes from the doorway.**

**Paul picks up another Rock and throws it into the doorway, this time it goes through.**

"**Where'd you learn that?" Hannah asks.**

"**It's exactly like an ODN-Relay from Star Trek." Paul says. "Which means, that someone is a fan and somehow has the technology to replicate it into real things."**

**Paul walks past another door and spots Michael Dorn and Nicole de Boer, the one that played Ezri Dax in DS9 and Paul's series.**

"**You know, the ODN-Relay behind that Panel can get you out." Paul says pointing to the panel.**

**Michael goes to the panel and does the same that Paul did.**

**10 Minutes later.**

**The Whole Crew walk out of the 'Brig'. Colm Meaney is here too.**

"**This reminds me of DS9." Paul mutters.**

"**I have a bad feeling about this." Hannah says looking out of the windows.**

**Paul turns to her to see stars.**

"**Great." Paul mutters.**

**They run towards a turbolift and call it.**

**The Doors open and they go inside.**

"**Ops." Paul says scared.**

**The lift goes upwards.**

"**I really have a bad feeling about this." Hannah says.**

**They appear.**

"**No fucking way." Paul mutters.**

**They walk out to see a perfect replica of the DS9 Ops.**

**Nicole walks down onto the lower level while Paul opens up one of the panels to find a suspicious looking creature hanging around.**

"**It's Perfect." Colm says.**

**Paul kicks the panel closed.**

"**Right down to the Cardassian Voles." Paul snaps.**

**Colm smirks.**

**A man walks out of the office.**

"**I am, Caroo. Leader of my people." Caroo says. "I of course know all of you."**

"**Paul Rhodes." Paul says shaking his hand. "You're a fan I presume?"**

"**Yes, but some of you aren't in your Makeup. But that doesn't matter as long as you do your parts." Caroo says.**

"**Parts?" Nicole says coming up to them.**

"**Follow me." Caroo says leading them to the Turbolift.**

**They are lead to a docking bay and onto something they don't recognize.**

"**This reminds me of Galaxy Quest. Are you Thermians by the way?" Paul asks.**

"**Why Yes, we are." Caroo says. "We have learnt our lessons about actors. But we do need your help."**

**Michael mutters something.**

"**Why us?" Nicole asks.**

"**Because, like the Galaxy Quest crew. You must assist us defeating an enemy." Caroo says.**

**Leona had been listening to all of this.**

"**Why?" She asks.**

**Caroo turns to him.**

"**We have an enemy I believe you should be familiar with." Caroo says.**

**He activates a screen.**

**Paul's face pales.**

"**What?" Michael asks.**

**Paul turns to Caroo.**

"**How did you attract their attention?" Paul asks.**

"**We tried to discuss terms with them, but they didn't want to talk. They discovered we had a powerful ship." Caroo says. "Most of you should be able to defeat them I hope. In our new ship."**

"**We need to have something way stronger than that RSEA Protector ship to stop this." Paul mutters.**

"**Yes, we have something. But only you can pilot it." Caroo says. "It has a guidance system to help you control it."**

"**What are we going to face?" Hannah asks.**

**Paul sighs and moves away from the screen.**

**They all gasp.**

**On the screen, is what looks like a Borg Cube.**

"**The Borg." Paul says.**

"**Aww, come on. It takes a fleet of Starships to destroy one Borg Cube in Star Trek." Nicole says. "What chance does one ship have?"**

"**Depends on the ship." Caroo says smiling. "This way."**

**Paul sighs and walks off. The others look at each other and then follow. Caroo leads them to a lower level of the complex.**

"**What ship?" Paul asks.**

"**We're approaching a view port, you can see it then." Caroo says.**

**Caroo stops, Paul looks and gasps.**

**The others move to where they can see it.**

**Sitting there, moored within the confines of the shipyard. Was Paul's Ship, with her name emblazoned on her hull. Paul chuckles at the sight of it.**

_**USS Sovereign**_

_**NCC-73811**_

**Michael looks shocked.**

"**Are you impressed?" Caroo asks. "It's all as it was, some of us wanted to put UTSS, instead of USS. But I decided to keep to the original."**

"**Let us have a look around on board." Paul says. "I'm going to call you all by your Screen names."**

**Bridge of the Sovereign.**

**Paul has a look around and spots his chair.**

"**Worf, Tactical. Ezri, Science. Miles, Engineering. Hannah, First Officer's seat. Leona, Counselor's Seat." Paul says sitting in the Captain's chair. "Data, even though your dead, Ops and finally, Holly, Helm."**

**Everyone sits in their seats. Paul sighs, looking at the view screen.**

"**Guidance System on-line." Caroo says.**

**Everyone gets used to the systems.**

"**This was easier on TV." Michael mutters. "Most of the things were done with CGI."**

**Paul smiles, settling down in the chair. Caroo looks at him oddly. Paul notices this and turns to him.**

"**Something the matter?" Paul asks.**

"**That, is something not seen before on your Character." Caroo says.**

"**I always wanted to do something like this in Real Life." Paul says.**

**Caroo is now smiling.**

"**Run startup Sequence, clear all moorings. Thrusters on station keeping." Paul says suddenly.**

"**Aye Sir, running startup sequence now." Hannah says. "All stations, make reports as systems come on-line."**

"**Impulse and Warp Engines on-line." Holly says. "All moorings are cleared, thrusters are on station keeping."**

"**Phasers, Quantum Torpedo Launcher and Photon Torpedo tubes on-line." Michael says. "The Shield generator is on-line."**

"**Main Deflector and Sensor Sub-Systems on-line." Nicole says.**

"**Warp Core and sub-power systems on-line." Colm says. "The Main Computer is on-line and ready to make course corrections."**

**Caroo looks at all of this.**

"**We are ready to leave Space-dock on your orders Admiral." Hannah reports wiping a tear away.**

**Paul smiles at her.**

"**Get me on the intercom." Paul says.**

**Holly nods. "Your on."**

"**This is the Admiral speaking." Paul says standing. "As of right now, we are at war. Some of us may not come back, but we will succeed. Let's go make some Borg pay."**

**Colm nods.**

**Caroo wipes a tear away.**

"**Helm, ahead. One Quarter Impulse Power." Paul says.**

"**Aye Sir, One Quarter Impulse Power." Holly says.**

**Paul smiles as the ship slowly moves out of Space-dock.**

"**As soon as we are clear, head towards the nearest Asteroid Belt at Full Impulse. I want to make sure this ship is ready for combat. Load Dummy-Mark-IV torpedo casings." Paul says.**

"**Umm, no need to have dummy. We have self-replicating torpedoes." Caroo says.**

**Paul shrugs at Michael.**

"**We are clear and free to navigate." Holly says. "Moving towards the system's asteroid belt at full impulse."**

"**Miles, monitor the Warp Engines." Paul says turning to Colm. "Just in-case we need to get somewhere fast."**

**Colm nods.**

"**Anything different from the On-Screen Sovereign?" Paul says turning to Caroo.**

"**Only the strength of the weapons. This is a Battle-cruiser, not a Heavy Cruiser." Caroo says. "Designed to better combat the Borg."**

**Paul nods.**

"**We've arrived at an Asteroid belt." Holly says.**

"**All Stop." Paul says. "Check the sensors scan the closest Asteroid's composition, I want to make sure she wont mistake a friendly for a Borg Cube."**

**Ezri nods.**

"**Just do it, without making a report unless you are having trouble." Paul says.**

**Nicole nods.**

"**Sensors are working fine." Nicole says.**

"**Target phasers on the said Asteroid." Paul orders.**

**Michael fires phasers and the Asteroid is cut into millions of pieces.**

**Hannah lets out a short whistle.**

"**Lock a Quantum Torpedo on another Asteroid." Paul says. "Fire."**

**One blue orb strikes a nearby asteroid and it takes out half a dozen of them.**

**Paul's eyes widen.**

"**Chain Reaction? Or sheer power?" Paul asks.**

"**Sheer power." Michael says shocked.**

"**Now, try a Photon Torpedo." Paul says.**

**A red orb now heads towards an Asteroid.**

**Now a lot more explode.**

"**Shields." Paul says noticing a big shock-wave coming.**

"**Are up." Michael says as the ship is pushed backwards.**

"**Are you sending any more ships to meet a Borg Cube?" Paul says.**

**Caroo nods.**

"**Well, for their own safety. Don't." Paul says.**

"**We have a problem." Nicole says looking scared.**

"**Report." Paul says, knowing before she says.**

"**One Borg Cube on an intercept course for the station." Nicole reports.**

**Paul spins around to the view-screen.**

"**All hands to Battle-stations." Paul says. "Intercept that Cube."**

**Holly moves the ship towards the Cube.**

"**Report." Paul says.**

"**We're being hailed." Holly says.**

**Paul sighs.**

"**Let's hear it." Paul says.**

"_**WE ARE THE BORG. LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND SURRENDER YOUR SHIP, WE WILL ADD YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS TO OUR OWN. YOUR CULTURE WILL ADAPT TO SERVICE US, RESISTANCE, IS FUTILE."**_** The Chilling voice of the Borg says. - That is the First Contact greeting -**

"**That voice is so more chilling in real life." Paul says. "Open a channel."**

**Holly looks at him and nods.**

"**This is Admiral Paul, commanding officer of the Thermian Battle-Cruiser Sovereign. I am ordering you to leave this race alone." Paul says. "This ship is designed to fight ships like yours."**

"**RESISTANCE IS FUTILE, YOUR WORDS ARE FUTILE." The Borg say.**

"**Fire a spread of Quantum Torpedoes." Paul says.**

**The blue orbs collapse half of the Cube's Hull.**

"**You were saying?" Paul asks.**

"**You will be assimilated." The voice says.**

"**Fire all weapons, destroy that ship." Paul says.**

**The cube explodes.**

**The ship shakes as the shock-wave hit's the shields.**

**The bridge crew celebrate.**

"**Admiral." Caroo says. "It is time for you to return home."**

**Paul nods and sighs.**

**Something suddenly goes off on Caroo's belt.**

"**Oh my." Caroo says. "A Borg Cube has appeared in your home system."**

"**The United Nations is going to have a field day." Hannah says.**

"**Set course for the Earth, Maximum Warp." Paul says.**

**Caroo walks to Paul.**

"**Activate Slipstream." Caroo says.**

**Holly sighs and nods.**

**At Earth.**

**Space Satelites detect the Cube approaching.**

**At the Star Trek Convention in Halifax.**

"**We have a little problem." Patrick Stewart says. "We seem to have lost Paul and his crew."**

**A man runs onto the stage.**

"**We have a bigger problem." He says. "Turn onto the Main News. You really want to see this."**

**Patrick sighs and does so.**

"**The United Nations has confirmed, a Cuboid shape has entered orbit of the Earth." The female Reporter says. "What do you think about it John?"**

**John looks at his assistant.**

"**The Ship will probably leave the system soon." John says.**

**The Reporter nods.**

"**Do we have a picture of the ship?" She asks.**

"**We do, but someone has to be playing a joke on us." John says. "Wait, we have a Radio call from the Ship."**

"**Put it on." She says.**

"_**WE ARE THE BORG. LOWER YOUR DEFENSES AND SURRENDER YOUR PLANET, WE WILL ADD YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS TO OUR OWN. YOUR CULTURE WILL ADAPT TO SERVICE US, RESISTANCE, IS FUTILE."**_** The Chilling voice of the Borg says.**

**John looks completely pale.**

**Convention centre.**

**Patrick's face is completely pale too.**

"**Borg Cube, this is the USS Sovereign. You are hereby ordered to stand down." A voice Patrick knows all too well says.**

**Some people laugh.**

**John puts a view on.**

**Patrick's jaw drops. So does nearly everyone else's. The Sleek lines of the Sovereign class stand out from the stars.**

"**There is no way, that it is possible. But a Star Trek ship is facing the Cuboid." John says.**

**Bridge of the Sovereign.**

"**Fire all weapons, Mr Worf." Paul says.**

**The Cube starts to fall apart.**

**Convention Centre.**

**The fans watch as the cube explodes. They cheer and scream.**

"**This is the USS Sovereign, calling the Star Trek Convention Centre in Halifax." Paul says coming onto the screen, in full uniform. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!!"**

**Paul had shouted that to get the fans going, which works.**

"**Sorry we're late." Paul says his eyes glowing with laughter. "But, we were called to help a real alien race."**

**Paul and his bridge crew beam down. Patrick comes over and shakes Paul's hand.**

"**So, the legend has returned." Patrick says.**

**So, the convention happened and soon Paramount wanted to make a movie of it and so, here it is.**

**Paul winks at the camera.**

**End of movie.**

**Credits.**

**Paul Rhodes. - Me as the writer.**

**All canon people and actors belong to themselves. This is for fun and not profit.**


End file.
